How different it has been
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: What if Peyton had married Jake season 3? How different would TH life be? How much would have changed? And where would all the characters be right now? New Characters, New Stories, New Relationships, New Lives... ON Hiatus
1. How different it has been

**What if Peyton HAD married Jake season 3? How different their lives would all be now.... This is a one shot but if I get enough reviews from ppl who want me to continue then I will ;)**

**Oh and I have added two new characters... Charlotte/"Charlie" who would be played by Rachel Bilson and Tyler/"Ty" Who would be played by Jonathon Trent**

**

* * *

  
**

**How different it has been**

Peyton sat staring blankly out the window. She couldn't believe how much had changed in the 5 and a half years since she and Jake had gotten married. Sure she was happy and she loved Jake but she couldn't help but remenise about lost loves and things that could have been. "Suppose that's what happens when you get married at 17" Peyton whispers to herself and smiles when a photo of her and Jake at Jenny's last birthday party catches her eye. "MUM!!" Comes a shriek from the next room and Peyton looks up, "Dad's being mean!!!" a blonde haired, blue eyed girl comes tearing in through a door to Peyton's right and jumps into Peyton's arms.  
"Mean?" Peyton furrows her eyebrows in mock-seriousness "Well that's not like your father!" Peyton looks up and laughs as Jake comes through the door Jenny has just entered through, his T-Shirt splattered with tomato sauce.  
"I was not being mean" Jake says looking at Jenny seriously "All I said was that you couldn't squirt tomato sauce everywhere"  
Peyton's eyes widen "YOU awful awful man!!" She laughs "We orta cart you off to Child services right now!!" Peyton laughs again and kisses the child's head "But I think you should maybe listen to your father, or he will make you go to bed with no desert"

the child looks at Peyton, shocked "Your on his side?"

"Fraid so.." Peyton laughs and looks at Jake then back at the kid "Now Jenny go finish your dinner, I need to talk to your daddy for a second"

Jenny frowns at Peyton and then stomps back towards the kitchen "And NO squirting tomato sauce!" Jake yells after her, then he smiles and walks towards Peyton. Once he is standing in front of her Peyton grabs him and pulls him into a kiss "I have tomato sauce all over my shirt"

"Well I guess we gotta do something about that huh?" Peyton lifts her eyebrows at him and takes off his top, the two continue to kiss and then Jake pulls back "Jenny" he says, Peyton looks disappointed but then smiles "All right then go stick on a shirt, I will get her desert" Jake smiles and kisses Peyton on the forehead as he gets up "Rain-check?"

Peyton sighs and then winks at Jake "Of course"

"I really love you Peyton Sawyer-Jagielski"

"I love you too Jake Jagielski"

* * *

Brooke jumps out of her car and storms towards the front of Lucas's house. "LUCAS EUGIENE SCOTT!!" She shrieks as she pounds on his front door "OPEN this door RIGHT-" Lucas opens the door "NOW!"

"Brooke, always a pleasure" Lucas says in mock-pleasant tone

"Oh do not play games with me!! Where the hell is my daughter?!?!?!"

Lucas smiles at Brooke "Charlie's just changing her... we kinda had a bit of an accident"

Brooke glares at Lucas "You were supposed to have her back 4 hours ago"

Lucas looks a her apologetically "I'm sorry Brooke, we lost track of time, plus Sadie was having fun"

Brooke sighs "Luke, I know, and I love that you love spending time with your daughter but you need to call and tell me these things! I was worried!" Lucas looks at Brooke in confusion "I called, Sam answered, she said she would tell you"

Brooke suddenly looks frustrated "I swear to god I am going to KILL that girl!" Lucas laughs as Charlie walks into the room carrying Sadie. Sadie has long, chocolate brown hair and resembles her mother in every way except for her blue-green eyes that are an exact match of he father's. Brooke's face instantly lights up "There's my favourite 3 year old" she shouts and grabs Sadie from Charlie and spins her around, Sadie shrieks with laughter. Once they are done spinning Brooke turns to Charlie "Hey Charlie" She say's pleasantly "This one hasn't been causing you to much trouble?" Charlie smiles "No Sadie's no trouble at all"

"I was actually talking about Lucas"

Charlie and Brooke laugh and Lucas gives Brooke a sarcastic smile "Well as fun as this has been" he says sarcastically "I think it's time for you to go"

Brooke glares at Lucas and then turns back to Charlie "You still on for lunch with Peyton and Haley tomorrow?"

"Yep!"

"Okay see you then!!"

"Bye my beautiful little girl" Lucas leans in and kisses Sadie's head "See you tomorrow okay"

"OKAY Dada!" Sadie Shrieks as Brooke carries her out of the door

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

Jake and Peyton have been living in Savannah for 3 months.

Jake comes in the door with a huge smile on his face, Peyton looks at him puzzled "Whats up?" she asks putting down the piece of paper she had been drawing on. "She got a DYI"

Peyton just stares at Jake "What?"

"Nikki, she got a DYI!! Peyton I HAVE full custody!!! WE have full custody!! Jenny's ours and no one can ever take that away from us!!"

Jake beams at Peyton and then runs over to Jenny's crib (where Jenny is sleeping) and strokes her head "Your all mine baby" Jake whispers "No ones ever going to separate us again"

"This calls for a celebration" Jake turns around and sees Peyton leaning back on the bed using her hands to support herself, she raises her eyebrows up and down and Jake smiles and walks over to her.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

Jeyton have been living in Savannah 4 months

Peyton is on the phone "Yes Brooke I do think you and Lucas are meant to be, Brooke... he loves you and you love him" Jake walks in and Peyton signals for him to be quiet "You guys will work it out, you always do, your like this epic love story" there is a pause and Jake walks over and kisses Peyton "Why do you always have to bring that up??" another pause and then Peyton laughs "Nice one Brooke, now I gotta go, yes I miss you too, tell Luke I said hi" She hangs up the Phone and turns to Jake "Welcome home" the two kiss. Jake then walks out towards the kitchen and Peyton sits down on the couch and looks at the phone sadly, Jake returns to the living room and sees Peyton "What's wrong?" he asks. Peyton looks into his eyes "We need to go back to Tree Hill" she whispers

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

6 months after graduation

Lucas and Brooke are sitting opposite each other in Lucas's lounge room. Lucas looks angry and sad and Brooke just looks sad. "Luke, please you need to understand me, I love you more than you know but, I have to do this, I have to go" Brooke pleads with Lucas

"You HAVE to Brooke? You HAVE to? really? because I don't recall anyone forcing you too!" Lucas gets up and starts pacing

"Lucas, please, were young and I know that if we don't get out there and live our lives separately one day we are going to regret it and we will just end up resenting each other" Lucas swipes everything off the desk closest to him, in anger and Brooke flinches "Luke"

"This is stupid Brooke!! I love you!! we are supposed to be together!"

"Maybe that's true Luke but we both have to live our lives separately for a while, this has nothing to do with our relationship, it has nothing to do with you, I just know that if we don't live our lives separately we will never be happy together"

Lucas ignores her

"Lucas, I promise, one day I will return to Tree Hill and on that day if we still feel the same way we do today-

"What way Brooke?" Lucas snarls at her "What way? you say the same way we feel today? well today I feel the pain of the fact that your leaving and it seems like you feel that you have to get as far away from me as possible so your going to NEW YORK!!"

"No Luke, Today I feel like you are the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with and I hope you feel like I'm the girl that you want to spend the rest of your life with but if I don't do this Luke, I know that will never happen-"

Lucas picks something up from the pile of stuff that he swiped onto the floor and throws it on the couch next to Brooke, she see's that it is a book.

"600 pages" Lucas pants in anger "All written about you, 600 pages BROOKE!!! and you still want to leave?"

Brooke just stares at Lucas

"You know what?" Lucas again snarls at Brooke "If you leave today, don't bother coming back!" Brooke looks physically hurt by his comment, she stands up and looks Lucas in the eye's "I will come back Lucas and if we still want to be together than we will spend the rest of our lives together, live your life Luke, if not for yourself then for me" and with that Brooke grabs the book and runs out the door

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

One year later

Brooke pulls up outside Lucas's and Stares at his house for a moment, she is about to get out of her car when she sees Lindsey walking out the front door followed by Lucas, the two kiss and Brooke smiles at them and drives away

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

3 months later

Brooke's New York Apartment

There is a knock at the door and Brooke gets up and answers it, finding Lucas. "Hey Pretty Girl" he smiles and leans in and kisses her

"Lucas? " Brooke says pushing him off

"I saw you, Brooke, 3 months ago and it has taken me this long to get the courage to come see you, I miss you and I still love you and.... Brooke you said I should live my life and I did but you also said that when you returned to Tree Hill if we felt the same we could spend the rest of our lives together" Lucas looks into Brooke's eyes "Brooke" he whispers " I still feel the same" Lucas kisses her but Brooke breaks it off

"What about that other girl?"

"Lindsey? As soon as I saw you that day, I broke up with her"

Brooke Smiles and leads Lucas into the bedroom, as soon as they are there Lucas pushes Brooke against the wall and kisses her with more passion than he ever had before "God, I missed this" he says as he starts to kiss down her neck. Brooke could only nod as she ran her hands through his hair and then pulled his shirt off. Lucas pushed his body tightly against hers and brought his face up, crushing his lips to Brooke's. He ran his hands up and down her body until he reached the hem of her dress which he slowly began to pull up, "No" Brooke panted and Lucas instantly dropped her dress, looking into her eyes for instruction. "Bed" was all that Brooke could say as she wrapped her legs around him. Lucas carried her to bed and collapsed onto it, gently landing on-top of her, her legs stayed firmly wrapped around his waist as the two continued to kiss until Lucas broke it off, her head fell gently back onto the bed as they looked into each others eyes "I love you Brooke Davis" Lucas smiles "I always have and I always will, nothing could ever change that, this past year without you has been unbearable" Brooke smiles and leans up gently rubbing her lips against his.

* * *

***Flashback***

The next morning...

Lucas is in bed, Brooke is dressed staring at him as he sleeps. Lucas's phone goes off and Brooke quickly grabs it not wanting to wake him. She sees that the person calling is "Lindsey" she stares down at it in disbelief.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

"Lucas!! GET OUT!! I never want to see you again!! I can't believe you used me to cheat on her you are a coward and a bastard!!" Brooke screams at Lucas as she shoves him out the door. "Brooke let me explain" Lucas pleads but it was too late, she had already slammed the door in his face

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

9 Months later..

Brooke lies in a hospital room alone, a man enters with Flowers "Hey where's my favourite-" the man stops dead in his tracks and stares at Brooke "Oh, hey your not my pregnant sister" he smiles awkwardly

"Nope" Brooke replies "I'm just a soon to be not pregnant, stranger" The man laughs "Okay then well good luck with that" he winks at her and smiles, he goes to leave and then turns around "But these were still for you of course" he places the flowers next to her bed

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

1 hour later

The man walks back into Brookes room. "Back again?" Brooke pants in pain, the man notices and walks to her side and grabs her hand "Just squeeze and Breath" he smiles "Squeeze and breath"

Brooke relaxes and the man sits down by her bed "What exactly are you doing here?" She questions

"I dunno.. it's just that when I was in here I noticed no one else was so I came back to see if someone would be now"

Brooke gives him a sarcastic smile "No ones here and no ones coming" she pauses "and that might be because no one knows"

The man looks shocked "That might have been a hard one to keep from your friends and.... the father..."

"Not so hard when you haven't seen any of them in close to 11 months, well the father 9 months ago" she signals to her stomach "Obviously"

The man laughs "What about your parents? other family?"

Brooke laughs bitterly and the man takes the hint.

"Well then, mind if I hang out? My sister is not so good during pregnancy and her husband and my other 2 sister's, well, lets just say the room is a little too close for comfort"

Brooke smiles at him and he smiles back "Sure" she says

"I'm Tyler, Tyler Sadie-Jones"

Brooke kinks her eyebrow "Interesting name"

Tyler laughs "Yeah, my mother demanded that her last name be put in as well... so here I am a Sadie-Jones and proud of it" he beams at her and Brooke is taken aback by how much she is enjoying his company

"Brooke Davis"

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Brooke Davis"

* * *

***PRESENT DAY***

BYLERS HOUSE (Brookes current house)

Peyton knocks on the door and Tyler answers, shirtless.

"Hey Jones" Peyton say's smiling at him

"Sawyer" Tyler say's stepping back to let Peyton in

Sadie is sitting on the floor playing with lego "Hey Sadd's" Peyton says smiling and picking Sadie up "AUNT PEYTON!!" Sadie says shrieking with happiness as Peyton tosses her into the air "Are you going to be a good girl for Ty today?"

"I'm always a good girl.. aren't I dad?" Sadie twists around to face Tyler and Peyton looks shocked for a moment. Tyler laughs and takes Sadie out of Peyton's arms as Brooke walks in "OF course you are!" Brooke says before Tyler gets the chance to answer, she tickles Sadie who laughs and then turns to Peyton "Ready to go?"

"Sure" Brooke kisses Tyler and then Sadie

"See you guys later!! and Ty... not to many sweets okay?" Tyler laughs

"Sure whatever you say Brooke" Tyler says and then turns his head back to Sadie "Mums gone we can eat what we want" he whispers, audibly enough that Brooke can hear them as she walks out the door. She rolls her eyes and laughs.

In the car Peyton turns to Brooke "Does Sadd's usually call Ty dad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I dunno... isn't it weird for her..and Luke?"

"I suppose Luke doesn't know and Tyler's been in her life since she was born, he has spent just as much time with her as Luke has, he's practically like her father anyway"

Peyton sighs

"I know Peyton, but Ty loves her like his own and she loves him and if she wants to call them both dad then who am I to stop her?"

Peyton shrugs "Makes sense I guess" she smiles "And while we are on the subject... I have to tell you something"

"Yes -J?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Brooke beams "OMG!! Peyton!! I can't believe it!! Congratulations!!"

"Thanks Brooke, I'm so happy!!"

The two smile at each other "You know" Peyton says as Brooke turns her eyes back to the road "I think we have done pretty well for ourselves"

Brooke smiles "You know, I think we have too"

The END (or is it)**  
**

**

* * *

**


	2. Back to the place where I belong

**Ok so a few people have requested that I continue to write this so I guess I mayswell ;)**

**This chapter pretty much consists of flashback's explaining things...**

**And YES you will see Naley SOON, I promise..**

**Thanks for the reviews BTW and YES we will be learning more about Charlie and Tyler soon!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Back to the place where I belong**

Peyton laughed "Wow, who would have guessed back in high school, this is how we would turn out?"

Brooke smiled "Yeah, I know right? You married to Jake Jigalski with an 8 year old and another one on the way" Brooke said taking one hand of the wheel and resting it on Peyton's stomach

"And YOU with a beautiful little girl and a boyfriend that loves you more than anything else in the world" Brooke smiled at the mention of Ty and Sadie and she couldn't help but think back to how they had gotten here, to this place...

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

2 MONTHS AFTER SADIE WAS BORN

Brooke was lying fully clothed on the bed of her New York apartment. Tyler walked in ,put a baby monitor down on the chest of draws and sat down on the bed next to Brooke. Brooke's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Tyler and smiled, sleepily. Tyler stroked her hair "Hey Pretty Girl, go back to sleep", Brooke flinched

"Please don't call me that" She whispered and Tyler looked at her in confusion

"What... Pretty Girl?", Brooke nodded

"That's what" she looked towards the door "her father used to call me"

Tyler didn't ask any question's, he just nodded in understanding and continued to run his hands though her hair. Brooke suddenly sat up, hugging her knee's, she looked into Tyler's eye's. "Ty, you know how much you being here has meant to me, I mean without you being here for the past two months I don't think I would have been able to do this, but I don't want you to feel like you have to stay here, you can go live your life" Tyler laughed and put Brooke's face in his hands

"Brooke..." he whispered "You and Sadie are my life now"

Brooke smiled and grabbed the front of his shirt "Thank-you, because I don't want you to leave" Tyler smiled at her "and I'm sorry, we haven't..." she paused "I just have been so exhausted and-"

"Hey" Tyler cut her off "We don't have to do ANYthing until your ready"

Brooke once again smiled "Now, I'm going to have a shower, you get some sleep Pre-" he stopped "Gorgeous Girl" he smiled, winked at her and got up

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

A week after Jeyton has gotten married.

Brooke is on the phone, standing in Peyton's bedroom, Lucas walks in and she signals for him to be quiet, he nods and sits on the bed. "No Peyton" Brooke whines "I really can't stay here any longer, it's weird and seeing as your not coming back anytime soon-" she pauses and rolls her eyes at Lucas, who laughs "Yes Peyton, I am happy for you but that doesn't mean that I can't miss you" another pause then "Well it's just weird staying here with your dad, without you, don't worry I will crash at Nathen and Haley's for a few day's and look for an apartment" Lucas was now staring out the window, lost in thought. "Peyton I gotta go, Lucas is about two seconds from breaking up with me" Lucas head snaps to Brooke and he furrows his brow, Brooke smiles at him "Only kidding , but it's nice to know you care, uh huh, okay, see ya" She hangs up the phone and Lucas stands up, she smiles and wraps her arms around him "Hi Boyfriend" she say's playfully

"Hi Girlfriend" he says, just as playfully "Hey I was thinking" he says, sitting back on the bed and pulling her onto his lap "Yeah?" she leans her head against his neck

"How about you move in with me?" he doesn't know why but his palms are sweaty when he asks this.

Brooke sits up and looks him in the eye "Wow Luke, are you sure?" Lucas smiles at her

"Of course Pretty Girl, my mum is away a lot at the moment anyway and well..." he smiles again "I wouldn't mind waking up next to that gorgeous face everyday"

Brooke beams at him and he wraps her into a hug "Yes Lucas" she whispers "I would love to live with you"

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

4 ½ MONTHS AFTER JEYTON MARRIED

Lucas and Brooke are walking hand in hand towards his/their house. They are in the middle of a conversation when Brooke suddenly cries out, lets go of Lucas's hand and runs and jumps at Peyton, who is leaning against her car, pulling her into a tight hug. "!!!" She yelled, still holding her friend, Jake came up behind them, holding Jenny

"Hey Brooke, Lucas" he said smiling. Brooke let go of Peyton and launched herself at Jake, wrapping her arms around him, she then grabbed Jenny out of his hands and spun her around. As she is doing this Lucas greets Peyton and Jake. Once she was done, Brooke bounced Jenny on her hip and steped back leaning slightly against Lucas and looking from Jake to Peyton. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" She shrieked at them and Peyton flinched "WOW!" she said looking at Lucas "You forget how loud she can be" Lucas smiled, putting a hand around Brooke's shoulders and kissing the top of her head

"You get used to it" he said, winking at Peyton. Brooke ignored them both, still staring at Peyton, waiting for her explanation.

"I missed you all SO much! I just couldn't stand being away from you all so long and after Jake got full custody of Jenny there was no real reason to stay in Savannah, I get to transfer back to Tree Hill High and Jake gotta a job in town" Brooke beamed at Peyton, threw one arm around her, still holding Jenny in the other, she led Peyton towards the house. Halfway there she turned back to Jake and Lucas and yelled to them

"You guy's better find somewhere else to stay tonight, we got some catching up to do!" Jake laughed and Lucas smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

2 MONTHS LATER

Jake comes running in the door of his and Peyton's house "There here!!" he yells excitedly as he heads for the kitchen where Peyton is chopping up celery for dinner, when she hears him she quickly puts down the knife, wipes her hands and grab's an envelope from Jake's hands and rips it open. "Dear Miss Sawyer" she reads out loud "We are happy to inform you that your application for adoption for a Miss Jenny Jigalski, has been approved, you are now a legal parent and guardian of this child and-"

Peyton stops and flashes Jake a huge smile "OMG!!! Jake!!! It's finally official" she says, jumping into his arms.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

2 MONTHS AFTER SADIE WAS BORN

When Tyler came back from his shower, Brooke was in Pyjama's and lying under the sheets of her bed. He smiled at her, checked the baby monitor once more and then slid in beside her. She rolled over to face him and looked into his eye's, a few tears falling down her cheeks "I have to go back to Tree Hill" she whispered "He has to know". Tyler nodded, he had been expecting this for a while now "Lucas deserves to know, Ty, he deserves to be art of her life" more tears spilled down Brooke's cheeks "I don't want to lose you". He took her in his arms and she sobbed into his Chest

"Gorgeous girl" he whispered, rubbing her head "I'm not going to leave either of you, if you don't want me too, I never want to lose you or Sadie either, but if you want to try again with this Lucas, I will understand" Brooke looked into his eyes, overcome with Joy "I Love you Brooke, but your happiness means more to me than anything else and if you think that you and Sadie would be happier-" Brooke interrupted him by pressing her lips against his, when they pulled away she looked at him sternly "Tyler I Love you too" he went to say something else but Brooke put her finger over his lips and looked him in the eyes "Tyler, I love YOU not Lucas" when she took her finger away he was smiling

"I was hoping you would say that, because I'm coming to Tree hill with you" he said before pushing his lips against hers, her hands moved down and slowly began to undo the drawstring on his Pyjama bottoms, he pulled away slightly "Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah" She said breathlessly "I'm defiantly sure" she whispered again as he rolled on-top of her.

**THE END... FOR NOW ;)**


	3. The Ties That Bind

**Hey guys please read and let me know what you think!! (GOOD AND BAD)**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Ties That Bind**

Brooke and Peyton walked into the cafe chatting, they spotted Haley and Charlie chatting and walked up to them. "Hi guys!" Brooke said excitedly as Charlie and Haley got up and hugged them both before all four took their seats. "Hope you don't mind guys, we kinda ordered for you" Haley paused "After all you guys pretty much order the same thing everytime we come here so I thought it'd be safe" Brooke smiled and winked at Haley "Thanks Tutor Wife"

Charlie looked confused "What?"

Haley laughed and rolled her eye's "Long story"

Charlie nodded and Brooke turned to Haley "So how's my beautiful godson?"

"Just as gorgeous as always! He's helping daddy clean out the garage today" Haley smiled "and what about my beautiful goddaughter?"

Peyton cleared her throat and Haley stared at her "Okay, Peyton.. I know your godmother too, so how's my beautiful half goddaughter?"

"Just as gorgeous as always, she's helping daddy eat all the sweets in the house today" Haley, Peyton and Brooke laughed and Charlie looked at Brooke for a second then laughed along.

"So Charlie?" Brooke said turning to Charlie once the laughter had stopped "I haven't seen you in a while, whatcha been up to?"

"Well I had to go up to New York for the book signing and since then everything's been so hectic I haven't had a chance to catch up"

"Well we missed you" Peyton chimed in, before her eyes darted to Brooke. Charlie and Brooke had always had a good relationship. Brooke had been nothing but kind to her since she and Lucas started dating a year ago and being new to Tree Hill at that time Brooke had even helped her settle in and been a friend to her when she had no one (aside from Lucas) in the town to talk to. Peyton knew that there was no reason for her to suspect that any jelousy would arise between them but she had witnessed how in love Brooke and Lucas used to be, she had been there, had front row seats, so it was still, even now, years later, hard for her to imagine that Brooke was able to get along so well with the new woman in Lucas's life.

Brooke furrowed her brow at Peyton, obviously confused "Yeah we missed you" she laughed, deciding to ignore whatever signal Peyton was trying to give her.

"So tell us about the signing..."

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

2 months after Sadie was born

Brooke walked up the steps onto Lucas's porch, hesitated and then knocked on the door, she waited and after a few minutes, Lucas answered. His hair was a lot longer and shaggier then it had been when she last saw him and she noticed he now had a small soul patch under his bottom lip, he wore a loose fitting T-Shirt and baggy jeans.

Lucas stared at Brooke in amazement, she looked stunning her long dark hair hung straight down past her shoulders and she wore a tight fitting black long-sleeve top, a pink scarf, straight legged jeans and a pair of black knee-high boots, all of which complemented her figure perfectly. He couldn't believe that she was standing here in front of him, at his house, in Tree Hill. He had wanted this for so long, ever since that night all he had wanted was her to come back to Tree Hill, to come back to him and yet here she was and he was speechless. He quickly thought in his head, how long had it been since he last saw her? 10 month's, he calculated.

11 months ago they had slept together and it had been an amazing, one of the best nights of his life and he had ruined it. As soon as he had gotten back to Tree Hill he had ended things with Lindsey. He tried to call Brooke everyday but she had refused to take his calls until eventually, after one month of trying he had flown to New York to see her. They went out for dinner and it was nice, no, it was perfect and at the end of the night he tried to kiss her. She didn't kiss him back, she told him it was over, for good, she couldn't trust him and she needed him to move on. He told her he loved her and he couldn't move on, she told him that what he really loved was the idea of her, he told her that that was stupid, that he loved her and he knew she loved him. She had gotton angry then, yelled at him, told him that they were high school sweethearts, nothing more, that they were no longer in high school and then she told him that she no longer loved him in that way and never would again. He had left then, gone home and for the first time since he could remember he cried. When he got back to Tree Hill he called her again, told her that even though she didn't love him, he loved her and couldn't bear not having her in his life, that maybe they could be friends, and that's what they did. For a month the two of them talked on the phone, like old times and Lucas was happy until one day she called him out of the blue and told him that they couldn't talk anymore, that he needed to move on and that would never happen as long as they were still talking. They hadn't spoken since, he had tried to call her but she wouldn't take his calls, he had flown to New York but she wouldn't see him, eventually he gave up.

Lucas had tried to move on but he couldn't, he tried to date but it never lasted more than two dates, so he settled into a life of one night stands with dark haired woman who reminded him of her.

So when Lucas opened the door and found Brooke standing ouside his house, he was overcome with happiness, when she told him that she was moving back to Tree Hill he couldn't help but smile. When she told him that she had given birth to his daughter 2 months earlier, the only sadness he felt was that he wasn't there for her whilst she was pregnant of when his child was born. It wasn't until a dark haired man came bounding up the steps, holding the most beautiful child he had ever seen and placed a hand on the small of Brooke's back that Lucas's world began to spin.

* * *

**THE END!! FOR NOW!**


	4. Brooke gets a look and a book

**Hope you enjoy!! Please review if you want me to continue! ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Brooke gets a look and a book**

**

* * *

  
**

"See ya Charlie!" Peyton, Haley and Brooke chanted in unison as Charlie drove off

"That was fun!" Brooke said smiling at her two best friends

"Yeah, it was" Haley wrapped her arms around the other two and started walking towards her car "Now for the real goss... What was with that look between you two before?"

"What look?" Brooke said with honest curiosity

"Oh don't give me that rubbish, I wasn't born yesterday! I saw it! Peyton said "We missed you" and then you guys had a look... I hate being outta the loop!!"

Brooke's eyes widened "Oh yeah I remember now Peyton you did shoot me a look!"

"No I didn't" Peyton tried to play dumb 'Brilliant' she thought 'I have one doubt about Charlie and Brooke as friends and now I'm being butchered for it!'

", you are a horrible liar!"

Haley nodded her head "She's right you know"

Peyton sighed "Fine, but it's nothing"

"Then share!"

"I dunno, even though you and Luke haven't been together in ages, it's still weird for me seeing you so chummy with his new girlfriend" Peyton looked at the ground as Brooke burst into laughter

"WHAT!! Why?"

"Well I dunno, you guys... well you know in High School, it was like set in stone you guys were so in love and-"

"Yeah , the operative words would be 'Highschool' and 'Were' I mean me and Lucas are over, we have been for nearly four years now"

"I know that _Penelope _but it doesn't mean you have to be best friends with the new girlfriend"

"I Like Charlie, she's nice and great with Sadie, Luke deserves to be happy, and uh... you do relize that I have a boyfriend right? a boyfriend that I love by the way!"

"Yeah but Tyler and Lucas aren't shooting hoops or hanging out at bars!"

Haley, who had stayed quiet the whole conversation now snorted with laughter, the two other girls stared at her "I'm sorry, I just couldn't imagine Tyler and Luke playing ball"

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes "Someday's I wish they got on better, it would make everything easier"

"That's my point"

Brooke looked at Peyton obviously confused "So your point is that you would rather that me and Charlie didn't get along so things would be more difficult, I love you but your not making a lot of sense"

Peyton threw up her hands "NO!! I mean that it's normal for Lucas not to like Tyler but this whole being best friends thing.. it's weird"

Brooke smiled at Peyton "Peyton, that's what we call 'Growing UP'"

Haley laughed "Who knew Brooke Davis would ever grow up?"

Brooke playfully slapped Haley " I know right? but remember I may grow up but I will never grow old!! whose up for a night a Tric with the boy's? Sam owes me a night of baby-sitting anyway"

"I'm in!" Haley yelled

"Me too!!"

"Okay it's settled, drop Basketball Boy and Blondie around at sevenish!"

The girls nodded and continued to walk to Haley's car, Brooke noticed that Peyton had gone silent

"Oh Peyton, don't be so moody, your giving me a headache! We have a beautiful daughter, I'm over Luke and he's over me"

"Are you sure about that?"

Peyton and Brooke looked at Haley

"What do you mean?"

"Have you read the book Brooke?"

"No"

"Well maybe you should"

"No way Tutor Wife, I'm not reading it and Tyler promised he wouldn't either, whatever it say's, I don't care, plus it's not about me it's about Sadie"

Peyton looked at Haley "Obviously she hasn't read the book"

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

***1 YEAR 2 MONTHS AGO***

***NEW YORK BOOKSTORE***

Workmen are setting up two stands Lucas is sitting watching them, daydreaming. "HELLO?!?!" a dark head woman was waving a hand in his face

"What...oh sorry... HI" Lucas stands up and looks at the girl

"I was just introducing myself, considering were doing a book signing together" the girl reaches out her hand "Charlie"

Lucas shakes her hand and smiles "Lucas"

"So what's your book called?"

Lucas smiled "Penelope"

"Sounds sappy"

Lucas laughs and nods "Yeah? What's yours called?"

"When we were young"

"Sounds sappy.." Lucas say's playfully

"Oh, it is... but hey... Sappy sells"

Lucas nods in agreement

"So what's it about?" Charlie asked

"hmmm?"

"Your book, what's it about?"

Lucas looks down at the floor then back at Charlie "My daughter"

Charlie nods

"And her mother...."

"Well she must love you, I wish someone would write a book about me! Where is she, I'd love to meet her!"

"Uh.. were not together anymore"

Charlie looks shocked

"Wow dude what did you put in the book?"

Lucas laughs "I..uh actually kinda wrote it after we broke up, I thought if maybe I wrote about my love for her in a book, she might come back"

"Well that obviously worked well" Charlie says sarcastically

"She didn't read it"

"That sucks"

"Yeah, she's with another guy now and she told me that she didn't care what it said, she was in love with someone else and was moving on and so should I"

"WOAH... Harsh"

"Yeah, but I probably deserve it"

"The fact that your saying that proves that you don't" Charlie smiles at Lucas

"Well that's not even the worst bit"

"Yeah?"

"Now I have to travel around promoting that thing, if I had a dollar for everytime someone asked me what happened between Brooke and Lucas.. well lets just say I wouldn't be doing the book tour anymore"

Charlie laughs "Hey Lucas.."

"Yeah?"

"How'd you like to go out for dinner with me tonight? Assuming you have no grand gestures of love planned?"

"Well, I was going to hire a marching band to play her favourite song and have the stars realigned to spell our names but hey, I can put that off till tomorrow night"

The two laugh together

* * *

**THE END... FOR NOW**


	5. I Lied

**Ok Guys, sorry I haven't updated this in a while!!**

**But Here ya go ;) ENJOY!**

**Also.. Just to let you know, it is still up in the air whether Byler/Cucas will stay together and whether it will be Brucas or not... so let me know what you think of each relationship when you review ;) **

**

* * *

  
**

**I Lied**

"C'mon Broody, you and Charlie have to come!" Brooke whined into the phone

"I dunno Brooke.." Lucas voice was hesitant

"Sam is watching Sadie, Jamie and Jenny... and not with out complaint either, so this might be the last time we can ALL go out in a while" Lucas sighed

"Is Tyler coming?"

"Yes Luke, he is... God you two are like children... NO scratch that YOU are like a child, Tyler tried to be nice and you have been nothing but rude to him"

"Oh he asked for it"

"How?"

"I dunno... by knowing my child BEFORE me"

"Your going to have to get over this sometime Lucas"

"Yeah? Well don't expect it to be anytime soon"

"Your acting like a five year old! God Jamie is more mature than you!"

"WOW Brooke, your really making me want to come out with you guys"

"Whatever, Tyler was there for me and Sadie, without him I don't know what would have done.." silence filled the line "Luke? You still there?"

"Yeah" His voice was now croaky and quiet "I'll never understand why you didn't let me be there Brooke, for you.... for the birth of my daughter" A single tear fell down Brooke's face and she wiped it away

"I know you won't, but you need to understand that I thought it was for the best, you can't hate me forever"

"I could never hate you Brooke" Brooke flinched, this was hitting way to close to home "Do you ever wonder?"

"What?"

"What it would have been like if you never went to New York?" Brooke had to sit down, she had not been expecting this

"Sometimes, but in the long run, it was for the best" Lucas laughed bitterly

"How'd you figure that?"

"Well if I'd never gone, I would have never met Ty, you would probably never met Charlie and we would have stayed together, most likely out of obligation, and ended up resenting each other, We don't belong together Luke, we both know it" Even after all these years it hurt her to say it, they didn't belong together, she knew that, but she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to those two teens who had been so in love

"We don't know that Brooke"

"Lucas, what the hell brought all this on?"

"You don't remember do you?" Brooke furrowed her eyebrows

"No... Should I?" Lucas chuckled

"Today marks five years since you left me for New York" Brooke rolled her eyes

"Okay, first, I didn't leave YOU for New York... I just left for New York, Second... how do you even remember that?"

"I'm a writer, I write everything down"

"Yeah, well it's kinda creepy"

"Of course you'd say that, your not a writer" They both laughed

"I could be a writer if I wanted, it doesn't take a genius, I'd like to see you design clothes and run a multimillion dollar company"

"Yeah, you right Davis, I have no talent"

"Well maybe a little"

"Well maybe you would see my true talent if you read the book"

"Your trying to trick me!"

"OH No I would never do that, especially to someone so smart" he paused "and beautiful"

"LUCAS SCOTT! Are you flirting with me?" Brooke chuckled, sometimes Lucas's immature side was fun

"NEVER! How could you say such a thing! I'm appalled" he joked

"Good cause my boyfriend pretty protective"

"Yeah and my girlfriend would kick your scrawny ass" They laughed together

"So you'll come?"

"Fine"

"And you'll bring Charlie?"

"I'll ask her... Who else is coming?"

"Me and Ty, The James-Scott's, The Sawyer-Jigelski's and You and Charlie... God, were 23 and already everyone's already paired up" Lucas sniggered

"Yeah... were getting old"

"Speak for yourself"

"HAHA... So see you tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Seven at Tric?"

"Yep"

"Ok well tell my daughter I love her"

"She knows you do"

"I know... but still, tell her"

"You know I will"

"Alright, CYA"

"Bye" Brooke hung up just as Tyler walked in the door holding Sadie

"Who was that?" he asked as he put Sadie down

"Luke, I was convincing him to come out with us tonight" Sadie ran and Jumped into her mothers lap, Brooke wrapped her arm around the little girl

"Were going out tonight?" Tyler took a seat next to Brooke on the couch and wrapped one arm around her shoulders

"Yep.. You, me, the gang, at Tric... and you" Brooke touched Sadie's nose and Sadie giggled "Get to hang out with Jamie, Jenny and Sam"

"Yay!" Sadie giggled again, jumping up from her mum's lap and running into her room "I gotsa get owt all my goowd toysa!" Brooke laughed and lay her head on Tyler's chest

"That kid is just a bundle of energy"

"Just like her mum" Tyler sighed and lent his head on the back of the couch

"Well you'll see how much energy I have tonight, on the dance floor and maybe even after.. if your lucky" Brooke teased him and Tyler laughed

"Well I'm feeling pretty lucky" He lifted his head up from the couch and turned to face her, wiping a strand of hair from behind her eyes "God your beautiful" Brooke smiled

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Jone's" Tyler started trailing kisses down her neck and Brooke softly moaned

"So" Tyler said, between kisses "You, me, bed... after Tric?"

"Maybe.." Brooke bit her lip

"How about we leave out Tric and just get to the You, Me and the bed now?"

"Okay" Brooke closed her eyes and fell back so she was lying on the couch, Tyler held himself ontop of her, continuing to kiss her neck

"Sounds good"

"Yeah..." She whispered, bringing his face up so that their lips crashed together

"Can we get Sam to take Sadie out now?" Tyler grinned at her, micheviously

"NO... We have to get ready, we gotta go to Tric" Tyler sighed and frowned

"Bu you said-"

"I lied.." a twinkle entered Brooke's eye as she kissed Tyler one more time before heading into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

**  
**

**_~{FLASHBACK}~_**

**_2 Months after Sadie was born_**

"_Hey, I'm Tyler" Tyler extended his hand to Lucas "Tyler Sadie-Jones" Lucas ignored his hand, he was to busy staring at Brooke in disbelief_

"_I-I-... We have a daughter?" Was all he managed to splutter out, Brooke turned to Tyler, who had withdrawn his hand_

"_Ty, why don't you head back home, me and Luke need to talk" Tyler nodded, handing Sadie to Brooke he gave her a brief kiss _

"_Nice to meet you Lucas" He smiled at him before turning and heading back to the car_

"_Uh Luke.. can I come in?" Lucas stepped back and Brooke walked into his bedroom, Lucas followed and closed the door behind them, they stared at each for a moment before Lucas sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands_

"_We have a daughter?" he asked again_

"_Yep" Lucas looked up as Brooke slowly rocked Sadie_

"_Can I hold her?" Brooke smiled and handed him Sadie. Lucas looked at her, his eyes full of love_

"_She's beautiful" Brooke nodded slowly "What's her name?" Lucas peeled his eyes away from his daughter to look up at Brooke_

"_Sadie" Brooke said, trying to stay confident "Sadie Haley Peyton Davis-Scott"_

"_Sadie as in.. him?" Brooke again nodded slowly and Lucas looked at her sadly before turning his eyes back to Sadie, he gently rocked her back and forth and smiled when she gurgled at him. "That's a hell of a long name"_

"_Yeah.. Well if I had of left one of her aunts out they would of killed me" Lucas nodded and Sadie smiled at him as he made funny faces for her "She likes you" Brooke whispered_

"_I am her father after all" Brooke looked down at he shoes. not wanting to look Lucas in the eyes_

"_I'm Sorry Luke" A few tears spilled down her cheeks as she started to ramble "I didn't know how to handle it and then I was pregnant and I knew we couldn't be together and I was angry Luke, I was so angry at you for what you did" Lucas saw more tears spill out of Brooke's eyes, he gently placed Sadie in the middle of his bed as he got up "And then I knew if I told you you would never move on but you had a right to know and I didn't tell you" Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke_

"_Pretty Girl" He gently stroked her head as she sobbed into his chest "It's OK... Shhh, it's OK" Lucas held Brooke as she cried and when she was done he gently kissed her on the head before moving back, his hands around her waist, and looking her in the eye's "I've missed you Brooke... you have no idea how much... it's so weird not having you in my life, it's like not really 'my life' without you"_

"_I've missed you too Lucas" She smiled up at him "It's so good to see you" Lucas didn't need any more encouragement he leant down and slowly placed his lips on hers, Brooke was caught off guard but she didn't break the kiss she pulled herself closer to him, deepening the kiss as she intertwined her tongue with his, his strong arms locked tighter around her waist. They broke apart for air and Lucas looked at Brooke, a smile planted on his face, he pressed his lips against hers again but this time Brooke broke it off "I lied" she whispered, her lips still centimetres from his, Lucas looked at her, puzzled "When I told you back then that I wasn't in love with you... I lied Luke, I was... I still am and I probably always will be" she reached up and cupped his face, slowly rubbing his cheek with her thumb "But, I'm with Tyler and I love him... I really do.... and you and I both know that we are over-"_

"_NO Brooke, don't say that" Lucas voice sounded defeated_

"_I think there comes a time where we both have to admit it..... It was hard, realizing that we were really over for good... that that couple that were so in love and ready to conquer the world together were gone, but once I did, I was able to open my heart again, with Tyler, and he is a good guy Luke... and he loves me-"_

"_No one can love you like I do Brooke... Please" _

"_and I love him" Brooke ignored him_

"_This is what you really want? HIM?" More tears sprung into her eyes as she saw the pain on Lucas's face_

"_Yes, it is" _

_

* * *

  
_

**THE END... FOR NOW**


End file.
